


The Smart Student's Guide to Healthy Living

by askboo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboo/pseuds/askboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack rumbles into his ear, deep and pleased. It's been a long month with no visits. No "fun" Skyping, as Bitty called it. And the way Bitty's hips kept inching forward and then back, restless in a way he wasn't usually, it'd been long for Bitty too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Happy exam season, y'all.

Jack wakes up with his lips pressed to the back of Bitty's neck.

His skin is so soft, and it always smells so incredible. Jack purses his lips, and takes a deep breath in. The light of the morning is shielded behind his dark blue curtains. Jack usually wakes up in the dark to go for a run, but when Bitty is in Providence, at least for the first day, Jack is willing to give it a rest. Especially today. Three weeks of Samwell exams are over and Bitty is officially half way through his Junior year, and sometime between Halloween and now, Bitty had become a conscientious student. Jack hadn't had a visit from him or even talked to him regularly in weeks. It was _good_. Jack had been trying to get Bitty to study harder for years. But a part of him had got used to the benefits of his boyfriend prioritizing him over his studies...Jack had missed him.

"Six more days, darling, and then I'll be there," Bitty had said over Skype, his eyes heavy lidded - a ten minute chat before bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask how your game went--"

"Don't worry, Bits," Jack had said, wishing he was there, aching to rub the tenseness out of Bitty's neck and shoulders. "I want you to do well, you know that."

"I just..." Bitty closed his eyes, snuggling his cheek into his folded arms. The room was dark around him. "I wanna have options, when I graduate. Options so I can...so I can go wherever I want to go, you know?"

Providence, Jack thinks. Bitty's working hard so that there's something in Providence to keep him there. "I know a place," Jack had said. "Great benefits, and you won't get fired."

Bitty had blinked his eyes open. He looked utterly trusting, even a little excited. "Where?"

"My kitchen," Jack had said, dead pan, and he'd grinned as Bitty had looked around for something to throw at the screen.

Now, Jack has him close, and he can feel how exhausted Bitty is in his arms. Usually a conservative sleeper, Bitty's arms and legs are everywhere. Señor Bun is on the floor. He's even snoring a little. He's worked so hard for so many weeks straight, and Jack is proud of him. Wants to take care of him. Bits is gonna spend the whole winter vacation with him in Providence, and Jack is gonna make sure it's the most relaxing time of his life. Their first Christmas together...

Bitty breaks him out of his thoughts by rolling over in his arms. He blinks up at Jack sleepily, his eyes barely more than slits. But he smiles, reaching his hands up to pet Jack's arms, his fingers dipping under his sleeves, and then trailing back down to his elbows. "Morning, stranger," he says hoarsely.

Jack leans down to press slow, gentle kisses against Bitty's neck. "You were snoring," he murmurs, grinning.

"You shut your mouth," Bitty mumbles crossly, though his hands come up to touch Jack's back.

Jack wisely listens and keeps pressing kisses to Bitty's skin, covering most of his neck and then moving down to his collar bone. When he rests his chin on Bitty's sternum and looks up, Bitty is looking at him, but struggling to keep his eyes open.

Jack laughs, reaching down to tug Bitty's t-shirt up and over his head. He takes Bitty's shoulder in his hand and nudges him to turn over. Bitty does so easily, always so pliant. Jack fits himself along Bitty's back and leans down to whisper into his ear. "Close your eyes," he says. "You can fall asleep, it's okay."

Bitty hugs the pillow and then turns his head to press his cheek into it. "Fall asleep while Jack Zimmerman is kissin' on me?" he says. "I don't think so."

Jack smiles against Bitty's ear and then takes a bite, tugging on it gently. "Breakfast?"

"In a bit. I've been hankerin' for pancakes," Bitty murmurs. "Later. Keep doin' what you were doin'."

Jack does so obediently. He sucks kisses into the back of Bitty neck and along the dips of his shoulder blades. He blows air gently along the ridges of his spine, then brushes his lips oh-so-carefully against his sensitive tailbone. He's doing that for a good ten minutes, and Bitty's breathing has gone so slow and quiet that Jack thinks he really has fallen asleep after all. Until he leans up on his elbows for a break and Bitty shifts, subtly pushing his hips into the sheets.

"Oh," Jack says, and he bends forward again, trailing his tongue all the way up Bitty's back to his neck. Bitty gives a full body shudder and Jack grins. Busted.

He fits himself against Bitty's back again, lips dragging purposefully against his ear. "You hard, Bits?" he murmurs.

The sound Bitty makes is broken and exhausted, mingled with a laugh, and his hips shift again. "Yeah," he breathes.

Jack rumbles into his ear, deep and pleased. It's been a long month with no visits. No "fun" Skyping, as Bitty called it. And the way Bitty's hips kept inching forward and then back, restless in a way he wasn't usually, it'd been long for Bitty too. "You been taking care of it yourself, at least?" Jack asks.

Bitty's ears and neck turn pink, which always makes Jack laugh. He can't understand why Bitty is shy about talking about touching himself with Jack, as if Jack doesn't see him touching himself through the webcam all the time. But today, the silence goes on even longer than usual. It takes Jack a second to realize what that means.

He leans back, surprised. "No?" he says.

Bitty reaches a hand up to run through his own hair, his face still red. "I just...stayed up so late studyin' that I usually just passed out when I got in bed. And without you, I just didn't feel like..."

Jack closes his eyes, letting the heavy heat blow through him. Bitty hasn't touched himself in weeks. Bitty hadn't felt like touching himself without Jack. Bitty is horny as hell and his ears are red and he's hard in his little shorts from getting kissed on his back. Jack has to take a moment to breathe. Bitty's too worn out for what Jack wants suddenly to do to him. The last time Jack pounded Bitty into the bed so hard that he squealed, Bitty hadn't woken up for a full fourteen hours. Better to start slow for now.

Jack slides a hand under Bitty's body, starting out by rubbing his stomach slowly. "You've been real good, Bits," he murmured, kissing the ridge of his ear. "Working so hard."

Bitty sighs out, and from the flex of his cheek Jack can tell that he's smiling. "You mixin' praise and dirty talk?" he teases.

"I'm trying it out," Jack laughs. "You like it?"

"Just feels like you're teasin' me," Bitty complains.

Jack slides his hands down into Bitty's shorts, taking hold of his dick and noting the swell, the slight dampness against his fingers. "Hmm," Jack hums thoughtfully. "It seems like you like it."

The sound Bitty makes as he starts to jack him off is something Jack wants to record and keep forever. Bitty is pressing himself into Jack's fist, huffing and puffing already, but what he says is, "I hate you so much."

"I don't think you do," Jack says, smug. He wraps his free arm around Bitty's stomach and lifts him slightly, so he can pump his fist faster. 

He takes pity on Bitty then. Wit isn't easy to maintain under normal handjob circumstances - throw in sleep deprivation, and it's difficult work. He goes quiet, pressing his face into Bitty's neck and keeps jacking him off, listening to the little sounds he makes into the pillow. He knows when Bitty is getting close by the way he lifts his head, neck arched back, his mouth falling open. He gasps out into the open air. 

Jack sucks into his pulse point. He lets go of his dick so he can reach down and squeeze his balls. "You gonna come, Bits?" he whispers.

"Yeah, yeah," Bitty whispers, voice tight. His hips pump forward, rubbing his dick against the sheets. "Oh my god, Jack, _yeah_."

"That's good," Jack whispers back. "Real good, Bits." 

And maybe the dirty praise works for Bitty after all, because he bites into his own arm and shoots into the sheets. There's so much that it drips down on to Jack's hand. 

Jack smirks and flips Bitty over into the mess he just made, kissing him heartily. Bitty will bitch at him later but for now he moans gratefully into the kisses Jack's giving him, his shaking hands coming up to grip Jack's arms. 

"I liked that," Jack whispers eventually, kissing Bitty on the nose. 

Bitty tilts his head to look down between them, eyes landing on the tent in Jack's boxers. "Mhmm," he says. 

Jack smiles, his voice sincere despite all the teasing when he asks, "You too tired?" 

It's a fair question. If Bitty were fighting sleep before, his eyes are slits in his face now. But Bitty reaches down for Jack's hips, tugging until Jack takes the hint and moves up on to his knees, straddling Bitty's chest. Bitty tugs down Jack's boxers, but he doesn't take him in his hand. He bossily whacks the back of Jack's thighs until he lowers himself a bit, and then he stretches his arms over his head. "Go ahead," he murmurs. 

And Jack, well. His eyes trace the flexed muscles in Bitty's arms, his pretty face, his perfect abs. All on display for Jack. He takes himself in hand. Bitty's eyes are closed now, his breathing even. He's falling asleep, but he whispers, "C,mon." 

So Jack rubs himself while taking in the sight of his boyfriend all sleepy and satisfied in his sex-rumpled bed. It's slow, and lazy, and unhurried, until Bitty lifts his head off the pillow a little, eyes still closed. The head of Jack's dick bumps against his lips, and he parts them slightly. Jack's head falls back, his mouth falling open. It doesn't feel unhurried anymore. 

"Fuck," he whispers. "Yeah, Bits. Suck me." 

Bitty's still almost asleep. But he takes the head in his mouth, closes his lips, and sucks hard. 

"Oh my god," Jack breathes, his brow furrowed. He shifts his hips forward, carefully pushing his dick past the tight circle of Bitty's lips, into his mouth. Bitty opens his jaw a little, and just like that Jack is fucking his mouth. Bitty moans, eyes still closed. He pushes his tongue up and against Jack's dick as it slides in and out. 

"Jesus, Bitty," Jack says. "This...this is amazing." 

Bitty opens just one eye, hazy but looking at him so mischievously, and just like that Jack has to scramble back, getting his come on Bitty's chest. He breaths hard. 

Bitty stays where he is, eyes closed and arms thrown above his head as Jack leans over to the bed side table and grabs some tissues. He stays like that as Jack cleans him off. He gets out of bed only when Jack reminds him he's sleeping in his own dried come, and even then he stands with his chin against his chest, swaying, as Jack quickly changes the sheets. 

When they fall back into bed, Bitty curls up against him and this time he really does fall asleep almost instantly. 

Jack tilts his head against Bitty's, wraps him up in his arms, and thinks Bitty being a good student probably will work out for him after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a lot of cough medicine.
> 
> This chapter is like the chapter in a Harlequin romance where you think they're probably having TOO much sex, you know? Like, the chapter before ended with sex, and then the next 5 chapters are just more sex, and you're like okay, ENOUGH, I need SOME plot, I wanna know if he's ever going to discover her DARK SECRET etc etc.
> 
> What I'm saying is that it's gratuitous and I'm very ill.
> 
> It's also not very long - Jack and Bitty don't last, and you know it.

Bitty can do fucking _incredible_ things with his hips. 

Things that makes Jack eyes water. 

He didn't put his arm chair near the fireplace for this exact purpose, a Christmas Eve fuck, but here they are. Jack's hands are gripping Bitty's tiny ass, and Bitty is just rolling his hips like a belly dancer, taking Jack deeper and somehow gripping him tighter at the same time. It feels so fucking good, but what's worse is the way Bitty always looks at him when he does this, his amber eyes half lidded, a smug smile twisting his mouth. _I know exactly what this is doing to you, Jack Zimmermann _, the look says, _I'm taking you apart_.__

__The boys at Samwell used to joke that Jack is a robot, but what he actually is _deeply_ competitive. So even though he _wants_ to come in Bitty while he slowly gyrates, the crackling fire warm on his skin, he can't let Bitty get away with the victory. More than that, Bitty needs to be taught a lesson for even trying to undo Jack in the first place. Bitty needs to be crying out by the end of this._ _

__He grips Bitty hard by the ass and hauls him up. He spins him easily in his arms and bends him over the kitchen island. Bitty laughs, reaching up to grip the edges. He can hold on without Jack's support, and he even tilts his ass up a little. Jack growls, laying himself over Bitty's back, sinking his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Bitty jerks in surprise, and Jack slides back inside him, going deep. He pulls out and slams back in, knocking Bitty's breath right out of him._ _

__"Jack," Bitty breathes, strained, and Jack can tell the smugness has leaked right out of him._ _

__"...you're so...trying to... _crisse_...think you can--"_ _

__Just like that, Bitty seems to get it, and he laughs breathlessly. He starts to move his ass back into Jack's thrusts._ _

__"Was that too much for you, sweetheart?" he teases. "Did you like it?"_ _

__Jack thrusts faster, reaching his hand down to grab Bitty's dick, rubbing it in time. This, _this_ , the pace, his hand, it finally makes Bitty moan in that way that makes Jack feel like he's in control. He starts kissing the back of Bitty's neck, sucking over his teeth marks, and _that_ makes Bitty say his name. It's so easy when it's fast like this - they've been apart so long - Bitty _wants_ to come, and he doesn't mind at all, except--_ _

__"Jack Zi-immerman," Bitty pants, choking on air. "If you make me come...make me come on this pristine counter, that I gotta cook Christmas dinner...dinner on, I'll kill you and swear you died--"_ _

__So Jack lifts him again. He does know better than that. He carries Bitty back over to the living room, lays him down on the couch. He spreads himself out over Bitty. Bitty who's flushed and sweating, but happy, his eyes soft now instead of smug as he reaches up to card his hand through Jack's hair. And just like that, the fight is gone. Jack leans down and kisses him, enjoying Bitty's sweet moan, and when he starts to fuck him again, it's slow and calm. His heart rate slows, and the boil in his blood soothes out, and Jack laughs against Bitty's mouth, knowing all of this was the exact reaction Bitty had wanted. Even when Jack thinks he's taking control, Bitty is always, always, winning._ _

__"I love you," Bitty says, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone. "You know I ain't ever said that to anybody before you."_ _

__Jack is always, always winning, too._ _

__"C'mon," Bitty whispers. "Make me come."_ _

__And in the end, Bitty does cry out, but it's sweet and awed, like no one had ever made him feel so good. But Jack cries out, too, against Bitty's shoulder while both of Bitty's arms cradle his head, their hips twisting and grinding, together._ _

__Jack's not a robot, and sex isn't like hockey- maybe there's competition and victories - but Jack's already won. He's got Bitty right here in his arms._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be with me on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets the Man Flu.

Eric Richard Bittle attended college, ate poorly, slept irregularly, and drank too much. He was sick with colds so often and they went on for so long that sometimes he was sure he just kept infecting himself with the same bug. His bathroom cabinet was full of every conceivable medicine - for headaches, pulled muscles, flu, diarrhea. Getting up and going about his day with a stuffed nose and a sore throat and a barking cough was just part of his daily life. The same went with most of the others in the Haus. Most of the other students in the school. College students were just weak and unhealthy. It didn't matter how many mini hand sanitizers everyone had clipped to their knapsacks. Campus was a petri dish for the plague, but they all survived it. They had to, or risk not graduating.

Jack Laurent Zimmermann was different, and always had been. Even when he'd _been_ in college, Bittle couldn't remember one single instance when he'd had a cold. It was probably something to do with his diet plan and his strict sleep regiment and the fact that he got assignments done early. Jack was the only person Bittle knew who actually took vitamin supplements. One time, just before the winter break in Bittle's sophomore year, the entire Haus _and_ the frogs had been infected with norovirus within 8 hours of each other -- Jack had escaped it despite Shitty insisting on sleeping in his bed. It was compelling evidence that Jack was indeed an android, which was to most of them a more comfortable explanation than the fact that he maybe just took care of himself a little better.

So, in March of Bitty's Junior year, when Jack called him with a hoarse, nasally voice, Bitty knew things were about to get real bad. He called his momma for her chicken soup recipe and had a bag ready by the door so that, two days later, when he got the text, he was ready to go.

_Bittle, I need you._

Bittle borrowed Nursey's car and drove down to Providence, stopping at his favourite whole foods store a few blocks down from Jack's apartment to get the key ingredients--not just for the soup, but for his homemade lemon ginger honey tea. He used his own key to let himself into Jack's building, and when he got into the apartment, he found Jack sitting on the couch, looking so cross that anyone might have confused him for a three year old who'd had his candy taken from him. He was in his SMH sweatpants and a sweater, a scarf wrapped around his neck. His wool socks were pulled _up_ over his pants, and his nose was bright red.

Bitty tired to bite down a smile as he put down his bags. His fingers itched for the phone in his back pocket, but Jack's blue eyes snapped to him immediately, sharp and dangerous.

"If you take a picture of me right now," he said. "I'll never have sex with you again."

"What? Oh, now, that seems like a threat you don't mean," Bitty teased, and he came over and climbed into Jack's lap. 

Jack sighed when Bitty wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and he sighed again when Bitty kissed him, light on the lips. Within moments, all the pent up grumpiness was gone. Jack melted like butter into Bitty's hold, tucking his face in Bitty's shoulder. "This is _awful_ ," he mumbled.

Bitty bit down that smile again, brushing his lips over Jack's hair. "I know, honey."

"No, Bitty, I feel--"

Bitty pulled back and took Jack's feverish face in his hands. "It's a cold," he said firmly.

"But. Are you sure, because it feels--"

"This is what a cold feels like."

Jack's eyes went wide and wondering, far away, like he was realizing for the first time what normal humans had to go through, and couldn't believe the horror of it. "It's horrible," he whispered. "Hey, last year, during fall midterms--"

Bitty closed his eyes. A soldier reflecting on wars of the past. "I coughed so hard in the middle of my communications midterm that I broke a rib right there in the lecture hall."

Jack's eyes were going hazy. "Ransom shit his pants in the middle of his chem final--"

"He did," Bitty nodded solemnly. "And he still got 102%."

"I can't--" Jack leaned back into the couch, rubbing his face. "Ugh. I can't even imagine taking a final--doing _anything_ like this."

Bitty let the smile go this time, tipping Jack's chin up again for another soft kiss. "You get used to it," he told him. "For now, we need to get you better."

Jack was searching out more little kisses, but his brow was pulling down into a guilty look. "I shouldn't have asked you to come," he murmured. "You're gonna catch it and you have playoffs coming up--"

"Shh," Bitty said. "I'll be fine. _You_ need to get in bed. I'm gonna make you up my momma's all-cure chicken soup."

Of course, the real challenge had yet to present itself. Bitty had seen his daddy with a Man Flu often enough, and even though there wasn't a single person on earth who could say no to momma's chicken soup - medicine was a whole different story. Coach hadn't even wanted to go to the hospital when his appendix was fixing to burst. Jack lay in bed under his heavy duvet and drank down the mug of soup Bitty gave him, but the second he heard the crinkling of the cold medicine package, his jaw started to poke out stubbornly. Bitty had nightmares about the jaw from his first year.

"It's not good for you," Jack said, dabbing a balled up tissue at the end of his nose. "It's all chemicals."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Bitty said. He sat on Jack's legs, holding his palm out with the pills resting in them. "So's a swimming pool - and you get in one of those at the gym twice a week."

"I don't _drink_ the water in the pool."

"You think," Bitty muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's where you picked up this bug in the first place."

"Ugh," Jack said again. He reached for Bitty's fingers and folded them back over the pills. "It's fine. I have vitamin C."

"Jack, that's a _myth_."

There went that jaw again. "That's what the pharmaceutical companies want you to think. You know they fund studies that--"

Lord, Bitty was gonna spend the rest of his life with a man just like his father. Bitty didn't have the patience and the subtle genius of his mother for getting what he wanted. But he did have some skills, and knew especially just how to use them to get Jack in the mood to change his mind. 

Bitty leaned over to put the pills on the bedside table, then opened the drawer, and pulled out the oil instead. Bitty had been taking a class on Tuesday nights offered on campus - massage techniques. Jack was always coming home from games and sometimes even practice all sore, so he let Bitty practice on him. It didn't take much tonight to coax him out of his shirt and turn him over on to his stomach. The oil smelled like peppermint, and warmed quickly in Bitty's hands. Jack's skin was covered in goosebumps tonight, and Bitty leaned down out of love and sympathy, pressing his lips to the dips of his spine. "My poor baby," he murmured. "You just try and relax."

Jack didn't have as many knots tonight, be his skin was more sensitive than normal. Bitty didn't have to do anything much fancier than rubbing his hands up and down Jack's back and over the tops of his arms, and swiping his thumbs gently into his neck. Jack made jumbled noises into his pillow, his body sinking deeper and deeper into the mattress. "Bits," he whined, and then full body shuddered. Bitty took that as a sign to start using pressure with his palms.

He was so relaxed after just ten minutes that he didn't even lift his head when Bitty reached for the edge of his boxers, pulling them down. He let out a hoarse chuckle into his arms. "You gonna massage my butt, Bits?"

"Yes sir, and you're gonna like it!" Bitty said cheerfully. His class didn't exactly cover butt massage, so he stuck to what he imagined might feel good if his own glutes were sore. Jack kept laughing at first, kept teasing him, but he relaxed again when Bitty finally shushed him. Bitty squeezed and rubbed and just generally did many of the things he had imagined doing with Jack's butt since his sophomore year - and eventually, when Jack turned his head to rest his cheek on his arms, his mouth was half-open and he was breathing deeply, with his eyes closed.

Bitty smiled and shifted further down the bed, using his hands to spread Jack's cheeks. It had been one of the best days of Bitty's life to discover how much Jack _loved_ this. With training and running and interviews and chores and errands to do - Jack, who considered 7 AM to be a lie-in, would stay in bed for hours and let Bitty lick and suck down here. Jack's ass was so sensitive - he could come untouched if Bitty fucked him with his fingers. Tonight, Bitty went easy on him, licking the skin around his hole and sucking gentle kisses there. Like always, Jack made the sweetest, most incredible noise and canted up his hips. 

"Who's making fun of my butt massage now," Bitty said, lifting his head.

Jack laughed, then coughed, then laughed again. "I am fond of this particular technique," he said.

"Which one," Bitty said, and leaned down again, putting his lips against Jack's hole and sucking hard, once. "This?"

Jack pushed his hands against the mattress and thrust himself up, instinctively. He groaned as he lowered himself back down. "Bits--"

"Alright, alright," Bitty said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the base of his spine. "I know you're tired tonight, honey."

Bitty made it quick and good - used his tongue deep, the way Jack liked so much. When Jack's hips started to tremble, Bitty turned him over, took his hard dick into his mouth instead. It only took all of four minutes, but Jack came the way he did when Bitty'd been teasing him for hours, crying out towards the ceiling, his whole back arching and then coming back down, and then arching again, like he was pulsing. His cheeks were flushed bright red and he was covered in sweat, his long lashes sweeping against his cheeks. It probably hadn't been good to get him all worked up when he was running fever, but...

"Fuck," Jack panted, reaching up to swipe sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Bitty smiled, crawling back up his body. "Fever orgasms always feel great," he said. "One of the perks."

Jack didn't open his eyes, but he did speak. "I don't even wanna know how you know that."

"I get sick twice a month and lived across the hall from you for a year," Bitty said, grinning. "You think I didn't get myself off thinkin' of you all that time?"

Jack huffed out a laugh, grinning himself. He opened up his arms and let Bitty come in and cuddle close. 

It was only when Jack's breathing started to even out that Bitty sat up again, reaching for the pills. He put one of 'em to Jack's lips, and Jack opened his eyes, hazy from fever and pleasure. "C'mon, honey," Bitty said, serious. "I promise it'll do you good."

Jack sighed, and closed his eyes again. There was a brief pause, but then, he opened his mouth and let Bitty push the pill on to his tongue. Bitty followed it up with a kiss, then pushed the other pill in, and kissed him again. Jack swallowed them with a swig of water that Bitty held to his lips.

"This is technically coercion," Jack mumbled after a few moments. 

"Next time I'm down there I'll use suppositories, see how you like that."

"Next time _you_ have a cold, I'm gonna...make _you_ soup."

"Abuse."

Jack opened his pretty blue eyes, then. He reached up to touch Bitty's jaw with the pads of his fingers. "I never took care of you," he said softly, regretfully.

Bitty smiled and kissed his fingers. "You take care of me. But, I will let you eat me out next time. It looked fun."

Jack was so obviously already fighting the drowsy effects of the medicine, his eyelashes fluttered closed again. He was quiet for a long time, but then: "What did you used to...think about...in your room?"

Bitty propped an elbow on Jack's chest. It was only 6:30 PM but he was loving watching Jack fall drowsily into sleep. "There was one scenario involving the Lax house," he said. "Breaking in and desecrating their pool table in revenge for that time they condom bombed our porch."

"I have a pool table..."

Bitty smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips. He loved this silly boy so much. "Let's see how you feel in the morning."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Smart Student's Guide to Healthy Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936932) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
